Souffrances
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: "Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour t'accorder ma confiance mais je crois que je n'ai plus le choix... Ma vie est aujourd'hui entre tes mains, Vincent Nightray."
1. Prologue

**_Une nouvelle fanfic sur PH dont les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Jun Mochizuki !_**

* * *

Comme une ombre dans le silence de la nuit

Je me glisse sans espérance de survie

Déjà ton regard se porte sur le lointain

Et au fond de ton cœur, notre amour s'est éteint

Dans ma bouche, il ne reste plus qu'un goût amer

Un mélange de cendres, de sel et de fer

Les cendres sont les restes de notre passé

Le sel est la trace qu'une larme a laissée

Le fer représente le sang qui a coulé

Et bientôt, il n'y aura plus qu'un cœur brisé

Ai-je été trop naïve de croire au bonheur ?

Ma vie ne doit-elle être qu'un amas de peurs ?

J'ai toujours vu ces femmes te tourner autour

Et je me suis demandée, si pour toi, l'amour

Aurait un jour sa place dans ton entourage

Plutôt que de ne voir qu'un monde emplit de rage

Nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre étaient véritables

Tout le monde voyait ton courage admirable

Mais notre univers a fini par s'écrouler

Ton seul objectif étant de te faire oublier

Pourtant mon cœur t'appelle désespérément

Mais l'Abysse t'emporte déjà, cher Vincent.


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

Je tenais fermement la main de ma petite sœur, l'empêchant de s'éloigner trop de moi. Le vent commençait déjà à se lever alors que de légères gouttelettes de pluie tombaient peu à peu. Mon regard se posait un peu partout, en quête de trouver un peu de nourriture pour finir le reste de la semaine. Je m'arrêtai en face d'un marchand de fruits et achetai une pomme que je donnai à ma petite sœur qui était émerveillée par le fruit à la peau verte. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la bourse attachée à ma ceinture et m'aperçus qu'il ne nous restait plus beaucoup d'argent. Nous prîmes le chemin du retour et je sentis soudain une résistance au bout de mon bras. Ma chère petite sœur venait juste de s'arrêter devant le boulanger qui était occupé à parler avec deux clients.

- Du pain ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Swan, ne traîne pas s'il-te-plaît, nous devons rentrer, la réprimandai-je.

Je savais que la vision du pain la rendait toujours heureuse car elle lui rappelait notre père, mort des suites d'une longue maladie. L'argent que notre famille gagnait venait à la base du métier qu'il avait pratiqué mais sa disparition avait creusé un fossé dans notre bien maigre fortune.

- Juste une baguette ! me supplia-t-elle en me regardant avec de grands yeux humides de larmes.

Je me rendis compte avec beaucoup de gêne que le boulanger avait arrêté sa conversation avec ses deux clients et qu'ils nous regardaient tous les trois. Le boulanger se décala un peu et s'adressa directement à moi.

- Vous voulez un morceau de pain pour votre fille ?

- Ce…ce n'est pas ma fille, seulement ma petite sœur. Et, pour votre offre, ce sera non, je n'ai pas de quoi payer.

Swan laissa ses larmes perler au coin de ses yeux avant de les laisser couler et je lui lançai un regard désolé avant de la tirer un peu pour lui montrer que c'était le moment de partir. Elle réussit cependant à lâcher ma main et éclata en sanglots, accentuant ma gêne. Je m'agenouillai et la pris dans mes bras en lui promettant de lui acheter du pain lorsque notre situation financière nous le permettrait. Les tintements de pièces de monnaie me ramenèrent à la réalité et me rappelèrent que nous étions sur le marché. Je me relevai et repris la main de Swan avant de me retrouver nez à nez avec l'un des deux clients. Il possédait une longue chevelure blonde nouée en une queue de cheval aussi élégante que son habit et nous regardait de ses yeux vairons, l'un doré et l'autre rouge. De l'une de ses mains gantées, il me tendait quelques pièces.

- En supposant que vous refuseriez d'accepter une baguette payée par nos soins, acceptez donc ces quelques pièces pour pouvoir rendre à votre petite sœur son sourire.

Je ne cillai pas face à son regard mais j'analysai ses propos en essayant de voir où était le piège. Je n'étais pas sotte, j'avais bien reconnu l'uniforme de Pandora, la société chargée de veiller sur la sécurité des habitants, et je savais que ses membres étaient connus pour leur refus de dépenser ne serait-ce qu'un simple morceau de tissu. Mais cet homme-là semblait différent de tout ce que j'avais entendu dire sur les agents de Pandora et je me surpris à tendre la main à mon tour pour récupérer les piécettes. L'inconnu aux côtés du blond regardait la scène dans le silence, ses yeux aussi dorés que l'œil gauche de son compagnon fixés sur Swan. Je reportai mon attention sur le boulanger et lui achetai alors une baguette croustillante dont je rompis le bout avant de le donner à ma petite sœur qui mordit dedans, affamée. La pomme que je lui avais achetée un peu plus tôt se trouvait dans sa besace et je savais pertinemment qu'elle la gardait pour nos jours de misère. Je me tournai vers l'inconnu à l'œil d'infortune pour le remercier de son don.

- Ce n'est rien, m'assura-t-il avec un sourire flamboyant. Si vous avez autre chose à demander, faîtes-le.

- Puis-je juste savoir votre nom ? demandai-je soudain. Ce serait pour savoir à qui je dois de l'argent.

- Vous ne me devez rien chère damoiselle mais je veux bien répondre à votre question. Je m'appelle Vincent. Vincent Nightray.

Je sentis mon ventre se tordre à l'annonce du nom de famille de ce Vincent car je n'étais pas de ces gens qui ignorent le nom des quatre grandes familles ducales. Je le remerciai une dernière fois en baissant les yeux et obligeai ma sœur à me suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter. Je ne savais pas si je devais rentrer directement à la maison ou passer par un chemin détourné car je ne voulais pas discuter avec notre mère. Comment allais-je pouvoir lui expliquer que j'avais pu acheter une baguette de pain grâce à l'aide d'un futur duc ? L'intensité croissante de la pluie me poussa à prendre rapidement une décision et je me décidai enfin à cheminer vers la maison, tenant toujours la main de ma sœur dans la mienne. Swan ne parlait plus, mâchant doucement le morceau de pain que je lui avais donné, ses yeux pétillants de joie. Cette vision me redonna un peu d'espoir pour les semaines à venir qui allaient être de plus en plus invivables.

- Hey toi ! Bouge plus et retourne-toi !

Je me tendis imperceptiblement, serrant fortement la main de Swan pour lui indiquer de ne plus bouger. Ma main se posa instinctivement sur le poignard que je portais à ma ceinture, dissimulé par ma cape. Nous nous retournâmes et aperçûmes un groupe formé de quatre hommes qui tenaient chacun dans une de leurs mains un révolver. Mon sang se glaça, ma sœur cria et une détonation retentit. Je vis avec beaucoup de terreur une tache rouge éclore sur la robe immaculée de ma sœur qui tomba face contre terre, sa pomme roulant hors de sa besace. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle, ignorant totalement les quatre hommes.

- Swan, murmurai-je, Swan, répond-moi !

Je m'attendais à un moindre signe de vie de la part de ma chère petite sœur mais c'était fini, elle ne faisait déjà plus parti de ce monde. Je relevai la tête puis me relevai entièrement avant de dévisager chacun des hommes, le ventre noué par une douleur hors normes. Ils venaient de m'enlever celle qui comptait le plus au monde pour moi, celle pour qui j'avais fait tant de sacrifices afin qu'elle ait un semblant d'enfance normale mais tout partait en fumée à cause d'eux.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je en retenant ma colère. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ! Elle ne vous avait rien fait !

- Je déteste les pleurnichardes, lâcha celui qui devait être le chef du groupe.

- Et moi je déteste les gens qui attaquent les autres sans raison, rétorqua une voix dans la pénombre.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent légèrement à l'entente de cette voix. Je reconnus dans cette intonation le dénommé Vincent qui m'avait permis d'acheter une baguette de pain pour Swan… Il s'avança avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, une grande ombre se profilant derrière lui et ressemblant à un squelette. Je me mis à trembler juste en voyant ce reflet, me demandant ce qu'il y avait derrière, tout comme les quatre hommes. Une créature squelettique apparut alors, et les têtes de deux des quatre hommes tombèrent à terre. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif et fixai mon regard dans celui du Nightray. Je n'arrivais pas à penser que cet homme au regard envoûtant pouvait posséder une créature aussi cauchemardesque. Les deux hommes restants reculèrent eux aussi en dévisageant Vincent avec beaucoup de peur mais le blond n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec eux.

- Je pense que lorsqu'une personne est contaminée, autant la tuer plutôt que de la soigner, ce qui est votre cas. Vous êtes contaminés par une horreur sans nom, soumis à vos pulsions meurtrières envers les jeunes femmes alors votre mort rendra un grand service à la société.

Sur ces mots, il eut un nouveau sourire et les rescapés subirent le même sort que leurs deux compères. Vincent soupira avant de plonger son regard vairon dans le mien puis il sourit encore une fois.

- Deux fois nos chemins se sont croisés aujourd'hui, ça doit être un signe.

- C'est une simple coïncidence, lâchai-je avant de détourner mon regard vers le cadavre de ma petite sœur.

- Elle est encore en vie.

Je le regardai une nouvelle fois, surprise par ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer. Je m'agenouillai près de Swan et la retournai sur le dos, juste à temps pour voir que sa respiration était encore là, faible mais bien présente. Un sentiment d'espoir me saisit vivement avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Jamais ma sœur ne pourrait survivre à une telle blessure, je le savais. Nous n'avions pas les moyens à la maison de nous occuper de la santé des autres car notre maigre fortune nous servait à peine à nous nourrir.

- Je suis désolée ma petite Swan, je ne peux rien pour toi, murmurai-je.

- Laissez-moi vous aider, fit la voix proche du blond.

Je n'avais pas vu que mon sauveur s'était approché de nous et je sursautai en l'entendant me parler. Ses yeux montraient sa sincérité mais j'étais encore sous le choc du spectacle macabre auquel je venais d'assister.

- Vous ne pourrez rien pour elle, soufflai-je avec tristesse.

- Je connais un endroit où elle pourra être soignée. Faites-moi confiance.

Je plongeai une fois de plus mon regard dans ses yeux vairons et y aperçus beaucoup de sincérité mais je ne voulais pas devoir beaucoup de chose au fils d'un Duc.

- Je vais me débrouiller.

- Si vous essayez de vous débrouiller seule, elle mourra alors que si vous me laissez vous aider, elle aura une chance de survie.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à voler à notre secours ?

- Je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on perd une personne aussi proche qu'un frère ou une sœur. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon grand frère alors je sais que vous seriez prête à tout pour sauver votre petite sœur.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma chère Swan puis hochai la tête, signe que j'acceptais l'aide qu'il pourrait nous apporter. Après tout, je n'avais plus rien à perdre et j'espérais seulement que ma mère ne s'inquiéterait pas trop de ne pas nous voir rentrer. Je m'accrochai à la main que Vincent me tendait pour m'aider à me relever puis je pris ma sœur dans mes bras, la berçant doucement. Le Nightray passa doucement un bras autour de mes épaules et me conduisit plus loin, là où un carrosse l'attendait. Le brun qui l'accompagnait au marché était là lui aussi et semblait s'impatienter.

- Ah Vincent, enfin ! Je me demandai ce que tu faisais, je commençais à m'im…

Il s'interrompit en me voyant et fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un regard à son frère.

- Des hommes les ont attaquées alors je suis intervenu pour les sauver. Encore heureux que tu m'as donné un revolver.

Je restai surprise de voir qu'il ne parlait pas de l'horrible créature mais je préférai me taire. Les deux frères échangèrent encore quelques paroles puis ils nous firent monter dans le carrosse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le teint de plus en plus pâle de ma sœur et mon cœur se serra. Nous finîmes par arriver devant un manoir semblant assez spacieux. Je mis quelques instants à comprendre que cet endroit appartenait à une famille ducale et ma surprise s'agrandit lorsque je vis un homme à la chevelure blanche avec un œil rouge venir accompagné par un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts, d'une jeune femme brune aux yeux améthystes et d'une noble à la chevelure châtain aux reflets légèrement rosés possédant des yeux roses. Cette petite troupe hétéroclite vint à notre rencontrer et c'est l'albinos qui prit la parole.

- Gilbert, que nous ramènes-tu ?

- Cette jeune fille a besoin d'aide, répondit le concerné en désignant ma sœur. Vincent a cru bon de la faire venir ici.

- C'est donc le rat d'égout qui prend les commandes.

Le blond aux yeux vairons ne répliqua rien face à la remarque du borgne, à croire qu'il en avait l'habitude. La jeune femme aux yeux roses intervint en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de l'albinos.

- Xerxes, voyons. Ces deux jeunes femmes ont besoin d'un abri pour la nuit alors offrons leur l'hospitalité.

- Si c'est ce que vous désirez, Miss. Ne restez donc pas dehors, du moins, pas tous.

- Je pense que j'avais déjà compris le message, Chapelier. Je n'avais pas prévu de rester ici.

Il fit mine de repartir mais je le retins en l'agrippant par le poignet. Il se retourna vers moi, me dévisageant de son regard bicolore.

- Je…je voulais vous remercier. Pour le pain, pour nous avoir sauvées et amenées ici.

- Vous me remercierez plus tard, quand elle sera sauve.

Il rejoignit le carrosse et partit après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son frère. Je rejoignis la troupe et remarquai que Gilbert n'était déjà plus parmi eux et que ma sœur avait sûrement été mise en sécurité.

- Nous sommes bien malpolis, fit alors la jeune femme aux yeux roses. Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je suis Sharon, Sharon Rainsworth et voici mon serviteur, Xerxes Break.

L'albinos m'adressa un sourire amusé et, à vrai dire, très effrayant. Je compris que c'était lui le serviteur de la future Duchesse et réalisai qu'en une journée, j'avais déjà fait la connaissance de membres de deux familles ducales.

- Eux, ce sont Oz Vessalius et Alice et les hommes qui t'ont accompagné, Vincent et Gilbert Nightray.

Je gardai pour moi le fait que je connaissais déjà le nom de mon sauveur puis ajoutai une personne en plus dans mon compte des familles ducales.

- Je m'appelle Lena, me présentai-je. Et la jeune fille qui s'est fait agresser est ma sœur, Swan.

- Bienvenue au manoir Rainsworth Lena. Si je peux me permettre, tu devrais aller te reposer, tu m'as l'air bien fatiguée.

Je ne fis qu'hocher la tête et elle demanda à son serviteur de m'accompagner à une des chambres du manoir.

- Si moi aussi je peux me permettre, lâcha Break en me conduisant à ma chambre, tu devrais te méfier de Vincent, jeune fille. Cet homme est vil et cruel sans compter sur sa dangerosité alors fais bien attention à lui.

Sur ces paroles, il me laissa après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Je ne pris pas la peine de me déshabiller et m'allongeai sous les couvertures avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

J'entendais du bruit, comme si plusieurs personnes passaient devant la porte de ma chambre, ce qui était tout à fait improbable. Notre mère, ma sœur et moi étions les seules à habiter ici et rares étaient les personnes qui savaient où nous vivions. Cependant, les voix m'étaient étrangères, ce qui me fit me figer instantanément. J'ouvris les yeux et plissai les paupières en voyant l'intensité lumineuse de cette pièce inconnue. Les draps du lit étaient en soie d'une blancheur pure alors que les rideaux de velours contrastaient avec leur teinte bordeaux. Je ne comprenais pas où j'étais ni ce que je faisais dans cette chambre. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et un homme albinos entra, homme dont l'apparence me disait vaguement quelque chose.

- Tu as dormi longtemps Miss, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger.

Il me parlait des repas alors que j'ignorais pourquoi je me trouvais là ! Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, je devais avoir oublié une ou deux choses…

- Miss Lena ?

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je. Et comment savez-vous mon prénom ? Et où suis-je ?

L'œil unique de l'albinos s'écarquilla un furtif instant avant qu'il se mette à froncer les sourcils d'un air songeur. Je tentai d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser mais son expression était vite redevenue neutre.

- Tu es au manoir des Rainsworth, jeune fille. Une domestique va venir s'occuper de toi et nous reparlerons après de la raison de ta présence ici.

Son ton était sans appel alors j'hochai simplement la tête sans discuter, me demandant toutefois pourquoi tout était si étrange. Une demoiselle, qui devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que moi, pénétra dans la pièce et le borgne me la présenta comme étant Viviane, la servante chargée de s'occuper de moi. Il nous laissa ensuite seules et j'attendis qu'il soit sorti pour pousser un long soupir. Ce réveil dans cet endroit inconnu et noble me dérangeait beaucoup car ça voulait dire qu'il s'était passé une chose dont je n'arrivais malheureusement pas à me rappeler… La dénommée Viviane s'occupa de moi, me conduisant dans une magnifique salle de bain où trônait une baignoire en ivoire dont les robinets étaient en or. La domestique fit couler de l'eau chaude alors que je me débarrassais de mes vêtements qu'elle prit avant de m'annoncer qu'elle allait en chercher d'autres pendant que je me lavais. J'entrai dans la baignoire et laissai la chaleur de l'eau délier mes muscles avant de me laver pour enlever toute la saleté présente sur mon corps. Je n'étais pas bête, j'avais bien vu le sang sur mes vêtements et sur ma peau ce qui signifiait qu'une chose de grave avait eu lieu… Quelques minutes plus tard et j'étais enfin prête, vêtue d'une robe d'une magnifique couleur émeraude. Je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise avec le poids du tissu car je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter des robes de si bonne facture.

- Mademoiselle Lena, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Viviane me conduisit à l'étage inférieur, respectant mon rythme de marche alors que j'observais les différents tableaux présents dans les couloirs. J'étais fascinée par tout ce que je pouvais voir, profitant au maximum de chaque détail du manoir. Nous arrivâmes ensuite dans une pièce qui devait être un salon privé où se tenait une femme d'un grand-âge en fauteuil roulant, un homme à l'incroyable chevelure rouge qui restait derrière elle et deux autres personnes dont les noms me revinrent soudainement en mémoire. L'albinos m'avait dit s'appeler Xerxes Break et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait était sans doute Sharon Rainsworth, celle qu'il servait avec beaucoup de dévotion.

- Alors Miss, rien de nouveau ? me demanda le borgne à l'œil maudit.

- Si, fis-je avec un peu d'hésitation. Vous vous appelez Xerxes Break et êtes le servant de Mademoiselle Sharon Rainsworth.

- Mais c'est parfait, s'extasia la jeune noble. Elle n'a pas perdu la mémoire, contrairement à ce que tu croyais Xerx' !

Le valet ne répondit pas, gardant un visage insondable qui me perturba beaucoup. J'avais tellement l'habitude de pouvoir déchiffrer les émotions et sentiments des gens en détaillant leurs expressions que je me retrouvais désemparée chaque fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un au visage inexpressif.

- Maintenant que tu te souviens de nous, continua la future Duchesse, laisse-moi te présenter ma grand-mère, Sheryl, actuelle Duchesse des Rainsworth et son fidèle serviteur.

Un serviteur que l'on ne prenait même pas la peine de nommer vu ce que je pouvais voir. A vrai dire, il me perturbait car, comme l'albinos, il gardait un visage de marbre alors que ses yeux gris semblaient suivre le moindre geste et enregistrer le moindre petit détail.

- Tu te rappelles de quelque chose concernant votre arrivée hier ? m'interrogea Sharon.

J'essayai de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire mais mon esprit refusait avec beaucoup d'obstination de me rappeler mes souvenirs de la veille.

- Je ne sais plus rien, finis-je par avouer avec beaucoup de gêne.

- Tu es arrivée dans un fiacre, accompagnée par Gilbert et Vincent Nightray ainsi que par ta sœur Swann qui, d'ailleurs, était inconsciente et couverte de sang.

Swann…couverte de sang…Ce liquide vermeil qui avait taché mes vêtements était donc celui de ma chère petite sœur. Je fermai les paupières fortement, me concentrant sur les événements de la veille. Je me souvins que nous étions allées au marché pour ramener quelques vivres à la maison et que nous nous étions arrêtées devant l'étal du boulanger avant qu'un jeune homme blond aux yeux vairons me donne de l'argent.

- Mais bien sûr, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Tout était redevenu clair dans mon esprit : la baguette de pain, le chemin du retour, les hommes qui nous avaient barré la route, le pistolet, la balle qui atteignait Swann et l'aide de Vincent Nightray accompagné par une créature cauchemardesque avant notre arrivée au manoir Rainsworth.

- Swann, sanglotai-je. Ma petite Swann…

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur mes joues au souvenir du corps ensanglanté de ma sœur, larmes qui n'avaient trouvées leur chemin qu'aujourd'hui alors que la veille, je n'avais pas pris complètement conscience de la situation. J'étais tellement sûre que ma sœur allait s'en sortir, tellement sûre de la véracité des propos du blond que je n'avais pas compris qu'elle était au bord de la mort.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demandai-je en séchant mes larmes.

- Elle se repose dans l'une des chambres. Son état avait l'air de s'être amélioré quand j'ai été la voir mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle pourra vraiment s'en sortir, m'informa l'albinos.

- Laissez-moi la voir, implorai-je.

Le valet à l'œil maudit échangea un regard avec sa maîtresse qui hocha la tête. Le borgne me fit signe de le suivre alors que nous remontions à l'étage supérieur, là d'où je venais avec la domestique quelques instants auparavant. La pièce où se trouvait ma sœur ressemblait beaucoup à celle où j'avais dormi à la différence que les rideaux n'étaient pas bordeaux mais blancs, comme les draps. Swann avait l'air endormi mais son teint beaucoup trop pâle et sa respiration très faible indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas du tout en bonne santé. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, caressant doucement sa chevelure brune alors que des larmes se remettaient à couler.

- Pourquoi toi Swann…Si seulement nous étions parties plus tôt… Heureusement que Vincent et cette créature étaient là…

- Une créature ?

Je n'avais pas fait attention à la présence de Break, trop plongée dans mes pensées et dans mes souvenirs. Je plantai mon regard vert dans son œil rouge et hésitai un instant, me demandant s'il fallait que je dise la vérité. Je me rappelais que, la veille, le dénommé Vincent n'avait rien dit à son propre frère sur la créature alors devais-je vraiment en parler ?

- A quoi ressemblait-elle ? me pressa l'albinos.

J'hésitai encore un peu, cherchant mes mots avec soin. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment décrire ce que j'avais vu car ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'à maintenant.

- On aurait dit un squelette. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle a coupé la tête des hommes qui nous avaient agressés et cela, sur les ordres de Vincent.

- La Reine de cœur, marmonna l'albinos.

- La quoi ?

- C'est sans importance, me dit le borgne avec un sourire crispé.

Je voulais en savoir plus sur cette créature, peu importait que le valet des Rainsworth disait. Après tout, cette créature nous avait plus ou moins sauvées alors j'avais parfaitement le droit d'en savoir plus.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi une telle créature existe !

Mon ton était froid et menaçant alors que je savais pertinemment que je ne faisais pas le poids face à l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Il existe une dimension parallèle à la nôtre, l'Abysse, où vivent des créatures appelées Chains. Ces créatures passent un pacte avec des personnes de notre monde mais elles se nourrissent de la mort et quand leur contrat prend fin, elles précipitent leurs contractants dans l'Abysse où ils meurent.

- Je croyais que l'Abysse n'était qu'une légende !

- C'est ce que tout le monde pense grâce à Pandora. Nous sommes chargés de veiller à ce que personne n'ait de connaissances sur l'Abysse ou de contact avec des Chains.

- Et les contractants disparaissent tous ?

- Non, seulement si le pacte est illégal, c'est-à-dire si le contractant boit le sang de sa Chain. Mais il y a des contractants légaux, comme Miss Rainsworth, qui ont le sang de leur Chain dans un médaillon. Avoir un contrat présente certains avantages comme une longévité plus grande.

Je restai abasourdie par de telles révélations, pensant comme tout le monde que l'Abysse n'était qu'une légende et que les Chains n'existaient pas.

- Alors ça veut dire que vous aussi êtes un contractant ?

- Oui. J'ai passé un contrat légal avec le Chapelier.

- La Chain la plus puissante capable d'anéantir les autres, murmurai-je.

- Pardon ? Comment sais-tu cela ?

- Je…je l'ignore.

Je m'étais mise à bégayer sans raison, surprise moi-même par ce que je venais de dire à l'albinos. J'ignorais pourquoi ces mots étranges étaient sortis de ma bouche alors que je ne croyais même pas à l'Abysse ni aux Chains. Le borgne à l'œil rouge ne bougeait plus, sidéré par ce que je venais de dire alors que je me mettais à regarder de nouveau l'état dans lequel se trouvait ma petite sœur. Rien ne venait briser le silence de la pièce, chose qui me rassura car ça voulait tout simplement dire que je n'aurais pas à réfléchir à une quelconque réponse si on venait à me poser une question. Je finis par entendre le contractant du Chapelier partir avec ce qu'il me sembla être de la précipitation, chose assez étrange car j'en savais assez sur lui pour comprendre qu'il ne montrait rien à personne.

- Lena, fit une voix faible.

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de ma petite sœur mais, en même temps, un fin sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres en voyant qu'elle allait mieux. Cependant, je m'alarmai en remarquant du sang perler aux coins de ses lèvres. Je me levai en vitesse, ouvris la porte et descendis les escaliers pour retrouver l'albinos. Celui-ci était retourné auprès de sa maîtresse et parlait avec elle alors que j'entrais en trombes dans la pièce.

- J'ai besoin d'aide ! Swann est réveillée mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est de plus en plus mal !

J'étais paniquée, je ne pouvais pas le nier mais de voir ainsi le Chapelier rester stoïque et ne rien faire m'agaça.

- Vous m'avez entendu ? Elle est en train de mourir !

Au même moment, le jeune blondinet de la veille et son serviteur entrèrent dans la pièce, me dévisageant tous les deux. Le plus jeune tourna ensuite son regard vers l'albinos, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'aides pas ?

- Swann est déjà condamnée… Autant la laisser mourir.

C'est à ce moment-là que je craquai. Je n'en pouvais plus de me faire autant de soucis pour ma sœur et d'entendre le borgne parler avec autant de désinvolture. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, seule la colère dirigeait mes gestes et je me surpris à le gifler avant de le rouer de coups de points en hurlant. Il m'arrêta dans mes coups, m'enserrant les poignets avec ses mains et me forçant à le regarder. Des larmes s'écoulaient maintenant de mes yeux, larmes de colère, de tristesse et de désespoir.

- Ta rage ne fera pas revenir ta sœur, Miss.

- Swann, sanglotai-je. Ma petite Swann…

- Gilbert, reconduis-la à sa chambre, elle a besoin de se calmer.

Il venait de me lâcher, laissant le frère de mon sauveur s'occuper de moi. Je lançai un dernier regard embué de larmes au Chapelier et, alors que nous franchissions la porte, je l'entendis échanger quelques mots avec le blondinet aux yeux verts.

- Elle ne pourra plus rentrer chez elle librement, elle en sait désormais trop sur les Chains.

- Vous allez l'intégrer à Pandora ?

- Sûrement… C'est soit cela, soit elle devra être tuée.

Je déglutis et essayai de garder mon sang-froid pour ne pas laisser paraître ma peur. Je venais de perdre ma petite sœur et j'apprenais en même temps que ma vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil parce que j'étais beaucoup trop curieuse… Mais qu'allais-je pouvoir faire à Pandora ? Je n'étais rien, je n'avais aucun talent et presque plus de famille… Et puis, il y avait aussi ma mère que je ne pouvais pas abandonner…


End file.
